The Breathe of Life
by iamunleashed
Summary: Battle of Camelot is won but with a terrible cost. SLASH. One-shot. Actually now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Merlin belongs to BBC. The only thing I own is the story line and Morgain and Edith.**

**A/N: I wrote this a while back. I was going to keep it hidden but my friend convinced me to post it here. It's Arthur/Merlin slash. I wrote this to get it out of my system and here it is. Enjoy! Also, it's in different point of views but I'll tell you when they change.**

**Also there's a slight spoiler in here for my story, the Great Prophecy.**

(Morgain POV)

You look around. The battle's over. Everyone's safe. You've won. You see everything and yet you see nothing. You don't see your father, King John, with his sword. You don't see him take the sword and plunge it into Merlin's stomach. You don't see until he pulls it out, until it's too late. Merlin falls and you scream. King John turns to you and smiles. You grab your sword and run to him. He raises his sword but you've already plunged yours into his stone cold heart. "I hate you," you whisper as you rip it out of his chest. He falls and you see Arthur holding Merlin.

(Arthur POV)

Everything happened too fast. You won the battle but you're losing Merlin. Your heart stops. You must be dreaming, this can't be real. "You're fine, you'll be alright," you tell him trying to reassure him and yourself. "I know" he says weakly trying to smile. You feel him slipping away. You press your lips to his, not caring if everyone sees. Not caring that you're a king and he's just a servant. Not caring if he doesn't feel the same way. Your heart flies as he kisses you back. You don't break away not until he stops. You pull away and see Merlin dead in your arms. He's dead and he won't come back. He'll never come back. You break down sobbing as you hold Merlin.

(Morgain POV)

You stare as Arthur begins to stop. You're dreaming, you have to be. This can't be true. Merlin can't be dead. You feel a hand pull you and you look. It's Gwaine. That's when you break. You start crying and he pulls you into his arms. You sob into his chest. You don't care what people might say or what they might think. Merlin's gone and he won't come back.

(Evelyn POV)

You watch from afar through your veil. You see Morgain break down and Arthur's heart breaking. It starts to rain. A knight takes Arthur trying to get him away. Telling him they'll come back. Everyone starts to leave, leaving Merlin. They don't fear someone might take him. Everyone's heart breaks. When there's no one left, you walk to him. You go down to your knees and feel your necklace. The spell's broken, it broke when King John, your father, died. You're free, free from him, free to do what you wish. You take off your veil and stare at Merlin. "You're Merlin. You seem so small and insignificant. Yet, the world cries for you. You have so much more to live for, so much to do. Your life matters. That's why I have to do this." You place one hand on his forehead and the other on his heart after untying his handkerchief. "I'm sorry Morgain." You mutter the spell and press your warm lips to Merlin's cold ones. You feel your warmth leave you. Your hands heat up, they're on fire. His wound heals and the blood disappears. Your stomach rips open as the wound forms on you. His heart starts again and his body warms up. You're so cold and weak. You lift your head and finish the spell. You fall to the floor dying. You release your last breath as Merlin breathes again.

**So what'd you think? I made a second chapter for this. Should I post that or leave as is? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is ya'll. The second chapter! YAY! Anyways, this has smut in it. I just need to say that this is my first time writing smut so please don't be harsh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, nor do I ever claim I do cause I'm not stupid. If I did, you would not want that. :) **

**Also, this is in different points of view but I'll indicate when the POV changes. Also, I use "you" because it seemed better than I. You know what I mean? Anyways, on with the story!**

(Merlin POV)

You awake confused. The last thing you remember was Arthur kissing you. You sit up and look you your stomach. There's no wound, it's gone. You must be dead. The wound was fatal, very fatal. You have to be dead. But why do you feel so alive? You can feel the rain on your skin, the wet ground under you, your wet clothes sticking to you. That's when you notice the body next to you. Morgain! What happened? She's wounded. You look at her face and realize something's wrong. It looks like Morgain but something's off. Then you see the veil, Princess Evelyn's veil. You pick it up and make the connection. Your heart weighs heavily. Then you hear footsteps and look up. It's Morgain and she stares. "Merlin? What-?" That's when she sees Evelyn. She makes the connection but doesn't say anything. Instead, she says, "Merlin, you might want to go to Arthur." You nod even though you want to stay with her. You get up and walk away. You turn around and see Morgain collapsing on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. You turn back around and walk to Arthur.

(Arthur POV)

You stand there, dripping wet. You won't let anyone undress you. You can't. You need Merlin. You want his warm hands pulling you jacket off, pulling your shirt off. You want his hands on your skin. But it won't happen. It'll never happen again. You stare at the fire wishing you could jump into it. You've barred the door, you don't want anyone coming in. You stare at the fire, so numb. You don't hear the servant's door opening and the footsteps of someone coming. You don't hear his breathing as he comes closer. You don't notice Merlin until his warm hands are at your neck, taking your jacket off. "You'll catch a cold if you don't change sire." You freeze, you must be imagining it. But then your jacket comes off. You turn and breathe again. It's Merlin, soaking wet, he's here. "Merlin." Oh you enjoy saying his name. "Merlin. Are- Are you real?" Merlin doesn't answer. Instead he takes one of your cold hand and places it on his heart. You feel his warmth and his heart beating. "Do I feel real?" is all he says. Yes, yes he does. He feels real under your hand. He doesn't remove his hand from yours. You ball your hand clutching his shirt. "What happened?" you ask as you pull him closer. His hand remains on your, clutching it. "I don't know" is his answer. You stare at him, into his eyes. He stares back, unwavering. You place your hand on his neck and kiss him. You gasp when he responds. He places his hand in your hair and you pull him closer, still clutching his shirt. He lifts his hand from yours and places it next to his other one. You let go of his shirt an place you hand on the other side of his neck. He presses against you and you press against him. You press your tongue against his lips begging entrance. He complies and you explore his mouth. He moans and presses even closer to you. You're going crazy now with his whole body against you. You feel every inch of his body on yours, sparking electricity in you. You wrap your hands around his head, placing one hand in his hair. You break way and move to his bare neck. You kiss there and he gasps. He moves his hands down to your hips and places them under your shirt. He wants to take it off. You let him and take off his. You marvel at his chest, placing your hands on it, touching every inch. You press you lips against his chest and begin kissing every inch. When you reach his nipples, you slowly suck on them. Merlin moans and runs his finger through your hair. You move your lips back to his and start kissing against with your tongue exploring his mouth and your hands on his chest. He moves one his hands from your hair down your neck, sliding down your chest and slips it into your pants. He begins to caress and you moan into his mouth. You can't help yourself so you slide your hands down to his ass and grope it, pushing him closer to you. He moans and kissed you harder. You do the same. You then place your hands on the waistband of his pants and he takes his hand out of your pants. You pull away and lead him to your bed. You both climb on and you remove his pants. You begin to kiss his chest and move down, sucking on his nipples, down his stomach, still going lower. Then you put him inside your mouth and begin sucking slowly. Merlin moans loudly, grabbing at your hair, pulling it. He arches his body, thrusting himself into your mouth. You release him and he protests. You smile and begin working your way back up. You kiss him again and remove your britches. You lay on top of him, still kissing him. Your hands wander around his chest and he pull at your hair. You can feel his erection against your throbbing one. You pull away and look him in the eyes. He wants the same as you. You move behind and give him your fingers to wet. When they're coated, you insert one. He whimpers slowly and you stop. "Another one," he begs and you comply. You stretch him out to four fingers. You slid them out and place your self in him. He screams and you stop. "No," he begs you not to stop and you obey him. You begin to move, thrusting in and out of him. He moans your name and you go faster and harder. He screams your name over and over and you moan his. This continues for a while until you're both coming at the same time. You're both breathing fast and you slide yourself out of him. Merlin lays next to you and faces you. You look at each other. "Don't go," you blurt out. He places his hand on the side of your face. "I won't. I promise." He says. You breathe again. You can breathe again. Merlin's alive. You don't know how but you don't care right now. You place your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. You feel his warmth on your face and you place your hand on his chest. He places his hand over yours and his other in your hair, stroking it. You sigh, fully relaxed. You fall asleep to Merlin's heartbeat.

(Merlin POV)

You lie there, naked with Arthur on your chest. You think about what just happened. When you stuck your hands into his pants and caressed him, he moaned into your mouth. It felt good. When Arthur put you into his mouth, you couldn't control yourself. It felt too good and you didn't want it to stop. When he placed his fingers in you, you had to control yourself as not to fuck yourself on his fingers. When he finally placed himself into you, it hurt but also felt so good. The pain turned into immense pleasure. You never felt that kind of pleasure before. You couldn't breathe it was too much. You could feel it building inside of you and it wasn't soon after that you came. And now, Arthur was lying on your chest. His body is so cold against your warm body. His face is so cold. You wish you could warm him up. You place his hand over his cold one trying to warm him up. You also begin stroking his hair. When he's asleep, you magically cover both of you with the blanket, trying to warm him up. He breathes against you and you sigh. You feel so happy at this point, so full of bliss. You fall asleep to Arthur's breathing.

**A/N: So.. what'd you think? Was it good? I'm stopping with this right here. I'm leaving the rest open ended I guess. This is it. Please review. **


End file.
